HO John Peel 13 1989
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 13 1989 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *Dates are not definitive, these are just plays of the tracks involved Tracklisting *john peel 13 1989 side a *Kiss AMC: Doc Martens (session) 03 July 1989 *Coffin Break: Stupid Love Songs (album - Psychosis) 05 July 1989 *Duane Eddy: Hard Times (album - Especially For You) 06 July 1989 *Pixies: Vamos (album - Come On Pilgrim) 4AD MAD 709 06 July 1989 *D.O.C: It's Funky Enough (12" - It's Funky Enough / No One Can Do It Better) Ruthless 0-96549 06 July 1989 *Where's The Beach: Tripping The Love Fantastic (v/a album - Freak Beats - Volume 1) Scam / Bop Cassettes BIP 501 06 July 1989 *Real Roxanne: Roxanne's On A Roll Roxanne's On A Roll (Norman Cook Remix) (12") Urban URBA 42 04 July 1989 *Inspiral Carpets: Out Of Time (CD MAxi-single - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPSCD072 *Snuff: I Think We're Alone Now (v/a album - Lie To Me: A Compilation Of Guitar Use And Abuse) Umbrella ULP 1 27 June 1989 *Too Much Texas: Wash (12" EP - Smart) Playtime AMUSE 3T *Energetic Krusher: The Blast (album - Path To Oblivion) Vinyl Solution 29 June 1989 *Dandelion Adventure: Speed Trials (album - Puppy Shrine) Action TAKE2 04 July 1989 *Swallow: Trim (album - Swallow) Tupelo Recording Company TUPLP / Sub Pop SP 24 *Perfect Disaster: Hey Now (album - Up) Fire FIRE LP 18 10 July 1989 *KMC: Why Do People Lie (12") Hammer HZZT2 10 July 1989 Flip to side b during above track *3rd Bass: Steppin' To The A.M. (12") Def Jam Recordings 13 July 1989 *Cud: The Epicurian's Answer (session) 18 July 1989 *Frankie Bones: Call It Techno (Technopella) (12") Breaking Bones 11 July 1989 (also unknown mix on 17 July 1989 *Primitives: Sick Of It (Single) RCA PT 42948 / PB 42947 05 July 1989 *Nirvana: Mr. Moustache (album - Bleach) Tupelo Recording Company TUPLP6 11 July 1989 *Band Of Susans: Which Dream Came True (session) 13 July 1989 *Fastbacks: Wrong Wrong Wrong (7") Subway Organization SUBWAY 26 24 July 1989 *Sink: Blue Noodles (7" EP - On The Tracks Feeling Blue) Poontang POON 2 24 July 1989 *Happy Mondays: Tart Tart (session) 24 July 1989 *Fluid: Human Mill (album - Roadmouth) Sub Pop / Glitterhouse 31 July 1989 *Joyce McKinney Experience: Alone (7" EP - Boring Rock!) HeathRobinson THROB 001 31 July 1989 *Bastards: Neighbor (LP - Monticello) Glitterhouse GR 0065 31 July 1989 *Eton Crop: The Modified Martingale (7" - Don't You Want Me?) Megadisc MD 5267 31 July 1989 File ;Name *1) john peel show tapes 13a 1988 *2) john peel show tapes 13b 1988 ;Length *1) 46:34 *2) 46:16 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *No longer available Category:1989 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Mixtape Category:Available online